Danian Slave
by Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628
Summary: Caleb's attempted suicide lands in Perim, to be exact Mount Pillar.


I don't own Chaotic and this is dedicated to Quazar, Starat132, Elememtal1000

Danian Slave

Chapter 0

I hated my life and there was nothing else for me, especially not in this world. Nobody would miss, right? This bridge, well it was 1,432 feet up in the air with crashing waves against sharp, pointy rocks below. I didn't care, well I did. My life was pointless and I had nothing going for me.

If you're wondering who I am. My name is Caleb Kale and I am sixteen-years-old. People call me Useless Cabe back at home, school and in Chaotic. If you're wondering what Chaotic is, well, it's a place that is set in a different dimension than the one I am currently in. The dimension connects with this other world known as Perim through a thing called a transporter, which is located in the middle of seven dromes in an area that reminds me of a large cafeteria. The large cafeteria is called the Port Court and I often spent my days lounging around there, well the good old days.

I hated my life, I really did. I gulped deeply; feeling like my thyroid was going to come up my throat. My mind was foggy, but I couldn't go back on this decision. My life was going nowhere and nobody would miss me, right? Why was I doing this again? What was the point? No, I couldn't be a coward, I wanted them to pay!

The days of harassment and self-harm was going to end. My friends were gone and my family had disowned me. My grades were slipping and I was close to dropping out, so this seemed like a good excuse. Plus, I was living in a cruddy one-bedroom apartment with no air conditioning and rats swarming everywhere. Yeah, I have a right to die!

There's nothing going for me. Nobody cared and I was just a loser at life. I took one last look at the road behind me and leapt to my final fate. There was nothing, but sheer adrenaline and the sound of my heart thumping loudly like it was going to explode. The wind caught my hair and I was nearing the dangerous waters. Maybe, somebody would miss me, right?!

Everything went blank and I saw the air bubbles arise from my opened jaw. It hurt, it hurt so much! My body felt like I had been smashed by a bulldozer, but I was as still as a corpse. Maybe, I had my life going for me, but nobody was going to save me. My vision became blurry and I felt limp. Things would go on and the world would be a better place with me gone. The last thing I thought was, "What have I amounted to?"

"You're moving! Why didn't you tell me?!"

A girl stood in front of a boy with a pale complexion and auburn, medium length hair. "I'm sorry Caleb," the girl said weakly. "But, it just suddenly came up."

"LIAR!" The boy shouted at the girl, apparently distraught. "I hate you!"

"But, it's the truth, Cabe, just believe me!"

"I did, but why did you just tell me right now?!"

"I thought you should know."

"You could have told me earlier!"

"I tried, but-"

"But, you were too freaking lazy!"

"That's not fair!"

"Oh, so the little Overworld Princess thinks she's too good to tell her best friend!"

"That's ex-best friend, roach! Get out of my sight or I'll crush you!"

"Fine, I never want to see you ever again! Oh, here's a little something to remember me by, snob!"

Caleb screamed and rose his fist against the girl's face. Bone collided with flesh and the girl screamed as she rubbed her black eye. "How could you?!" she roared as she got back up to her feet, gathered her belongings and ran off in the rainy street.

The dim streetlights shined and Caleb screamed. His best and only friend was leaving him. Now, he had nobody to turn to as the nightmares at school became worst. He knew he was going to face hell from Rika's father. Caleb wasn't sure if he could handle this, Rika's father was a bulky man.

Caleb didn't look anybody in the face. He sat in the back of the classroom sulking. All his classmates glared at him, even though Rika didn't press charges. Her friend, Lune, a fifteen-year-old girl with pink hair tied in pigtails and wearing a pair of blue jeans and light green blouse with matching sandals marched up to him. "How could you do that to her?! I thought she was your friend," Lune practically roared as her face became as red as a tomato and her eyebrows narrowed so tightly to her gray eyes that it looked like she was squinting.

"Leave me alone!" Caleb practically yelled at her and picked up his backpack and stomped off the classroom, followed by gasps from his classmates and crying from Lune. He hated that girl, she had always gossipped about him. She always had her idiot boyfriend, Kyle slam his head in the toilet, lock him up in his locker with barely anyway out. It was surprising that Rika had been friends with Lune and him.

It was long before I woke up, well I am surprised that I woke up. I thought I was a goner. Where was I? Why could I feel dirt underneath me? And, more importantly, who or what was dragging me away?

"Infect him with the parasite," I heard a loud feminine voice shout and I knew instantly where I was, Mount Pillar. The voice belonged to the Danian queen, I think her name was-I'm blacking out. I am being dragged away now and being thrown. It hurts, my body aches. I want to sleep and never wake up. Nobody come for me just let me die.

**I feel something squarish, I think it is my code scanner. However, how did it get here? How did this happen? Did I truly die? "On your feet maggot," one of the voices shout, but I can't feel my legs. Just let me sleep and never wake up, I don't deserve to live. **


End file.
